Harry Potter and the Return to Hogwarts
by sandcastle
Summary: Harry has just turned 100 and he is returning to Hogwarts as Headmaster!! But Evil still lurks in Hogwarts to challenge him... please R/R
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own any bit of the Potter Franchise

Harry Potter and the Return to Hogwarts

Charter 1: A New Beginning.

Harry had lead a memorable life.  Not only was he a wizard, but one who had been famous since he was only one year old.  In his youth, he had brush death many times as he came head to head and defeat the greatest dark wizard f the day, Lord Voldemort.  But to Harry that seemed ages away.  As his 100th birthday approached, he feared that he may die as alone as he was brought up.  Harry had managed to be married briefly and have one child, Lillian Hermione, but she had a busy career climbing up the ladder in the Ministry of Magic.  Many of Harry's friends had died in recent years and the death of Ronald Wealsey hit him very hard.  Retired from a long career bouncing around the world as a quditich player, auror and professor, Harry had retired to his first home in Godric's Hollow. Life was going by slowly.  Harry sat in his study reading most of the time and he had also created a memoir of his life.  Of xourse, he wasn't prepared to start a whole new chapter in his life.

There was a knock on the door.  Harry brushed his short white hair out of his eyes, he had manage, through no magic of his own to keep a full head of hair, but it was still as untidy as ever.  Harry walked up to answer it and when he opened it, he found an old student, Jason Argolle, from his period as a Hogwarts professor.  Jason, had become a teacher at Hogwarts just like Harry.  "Professor Potter, its so good to see you!"

"Please Jason, you can call me Harry now"

"I dunno if I can do that pro… Harry, but I'll try" Jason laughed

"Good enough for me," Harry said letting Jason in, "what can I do for you?"

Harry lead Jason to the fireplace where they sat down from some tea.  "Well, Harry, the wizarding world needs another favor from you."

"Oh, well if I can help, I'll do what I can"

"As you know, Headmaster Snape, died over the summer and the governors and the teachers all agree, that you are the best person to replace him"

                Harry sat stunned.  He thought back to Dumbledore, the headmaster when he attended Hogwarts all those years ago and smiled with the idea that he could serve as a role model to the young wizards and witches from all over Britain.  He turned to his owl, the snowy white Athena.  She hooted with a certain amount of pride and joy "I'll do it" Harry said with a youthful spark.

                "Excellent! Mind if I use your owl to notify the Minister?"

                "Go ahead," Harry said.

                "I'm surprised they didn't make you the Minister of Magic" Jason said as he sent Athena off with a bit of parchment.

                Harry got up and said "who says they didn't try"  Harry walked to the door and show Jason out, "now if you'll excuse me, I need to prepare, I'll be at Hogwarts in 2 weeks ready to move in" Jason left and Harry was alone again.  He wished he could tell Ron or Hermione about what happened as they would have found it extremely funny.  Harry hadn't been one in his youth or adult life to treat rules with great respect.  He knew that if his tenure as headmaster was anything like his enrollment, he would be in for a good time.

                Harry once again was packed out of his old home in Godric's Hollow.  He had sent an owl to his daughter informing her and her husband of his decision to return to Hogwarts.  She was thrilled of course and had come with Harry's Two Grandchildren, William and Sarah, to help him move out.  William and Sarah were excited for their grandfather as both were enrolled in Hogwarts and were part Gryffindor House, just like Harry.  Sarah, an auror, was even a Seeker and William, a wizard Bookdealer, was a Prefect.  Harry had silently hoped that they were as mischievous as he was when he attended Hogwarts.  Harry was all moved out of his home and he gave the keys to Sarah who was delighted and moved in right away, they had both shared a birthday, which was today, July 31st.

                Harry arrived of the train where he was greeted by Jason and Angela Longbottom, the Herbology Teacher and daughter of Neville Longbottom a classmate of Harry's.  Both greeted him ecstatically and they took the horseless carriage to Hogwarts.  Harry was delighted to see that Hogwarts hadn't changed with the times, it was daunting and impressive as ever.  They were greeted at the front gate by the rest of the teachers and an elderly teacher pushed others out of the way and said, "hullo Potter."  Harry Immediately noticed that it was his old rival, Draco Malfoy…

Please let me know what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own any bit of the Potter Franchise

Chapter 2

A Reunion

Jason interceded between the face off of Harry and Draco.  "this is the director of out Board of Governors Draco Malfoy and Mr. Malfoy, this is our new headmaster, Harry Potter"

"We know each other" they both said, continuing to stare at each other.  Obviously, the old rivalry had not disappeared over their lifetimes and they both seemed ready to start it up again.  That was until Jason began to introduce the teachers.

"Headmaster, if you please, I'd like to introduce you to the teachers."

"Very well" Harry said as he stepped around Malfoy who stood in place.

"This is Victoria Spence, Deputy Headmaster, Head of Ravenclaw and Professor of Potions." Professor Spence stepped up to greet Harry.  She had a dark brown hair that was mixed with bold gray hairs that matched her grey eyes.  She wore a pair of half moon glasses that matched her dark green emerald robe.  "It's an honor to meet you headmaster"

"Pleasure meeting you professor"

Jason then said "Next, we have George Blair, Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor and Head of Slytherin."

"hope you'll last more than a year George" Harry joked.

"Well, being your student seems to have paid off so far" George added as he steeped forward dark blue robes and a beret.

"I believe you already meet Angela Longbottom"

"of course" harry smilied

"This is our transfiguration professor and head of Gryffindor, James Connery"

"honor meeting you headmaster" James added with a slight Scottish accent as shook Harry's hand in his robes and kilt that didn't match is dark brown hair and eyes.

"The honor is all mine, I was a Gryffindor after all" Harry added

"This is head of Hufflepuff and History of Magic Professor as well as our local American, Samantha Jackson"

Samantha stepped in dark scarlet robes and blond hair and said "it's an honor meeting you headmaster, I'm on loan here from America in an exchange program run through the Ministry"

"I'm sure we'll all benefit from your experience and across the pond experience" Harry joked.

Jason introduced the rest of the Professor and Madame Teresa Bundy, the school nurse.  Harry, Jason and Victoria, then toured the school.  Harry quickly remembered his way around from when he had been a student.  He was pleased at how Hogwarts had changed since he had been a student and was anxious to get settled in.  Finally, Jason left as he return to his office to prepare for the next year.

Victoria took Harry to the statue that lead to Dumbledore's Office, and Harry was awe struck as he remember seeing the Dumbledore's office for the first time.  Harry and Victoria went up and many of Harry's things and books had already been moved up.  Harry and Victoria were silent as Harry entered his entered his office for the first time. 

"I'll leave you alone then" Victoria said as she headed for the door"

"wait" Harry said "why don't you update me on the preparations for the coming year?"

Victoria said "good idea, why don't I get some tea so we can go over everything" as she clapped her hands and a tea set appeared.  "all the letters to new and returning students have been sent out.  And the teachers are all prepared for the next year, as far as they told me.  I've also been in contact with the Director of the Division of Education at the Ministry and she has approved everything that she has to.  A relative of yours I believe?"

"She's my daughter," Harry added "She kept her maiden name."

"I see," Victoria added as she sipped her tea.  "I hope that you will be pleased with the teachers this year.  We've managed to have a great staff for the past couple of years"

"Everyone seems great so far, if they are half as good as I expect then Hogwarts has certainly maintained her great academic reputation.  Overall I am pleased with what's been going on here and I hope I don't take away from the quality of the staff" Harry joked

Victoria almost slipped her tea from laughing.  "Headmaster, You will probably be the greatest headmaster since Dumbledore himself."

"I can only hope" Harry added as he found Dumbledore's portrait on the wall.  Dumbledore's painted self smiled at Harry with a great amount of pride and Harry smiled in return

"this is certainly going to be a fun year for both of us Victoria" Harry said as he finished his tea

Please Read and Review!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own any bit of the Potter Franchise

Chapter 3

Classes Start

Harry was nervous.  Today was his first real day as headmaster of Hogwarts and he sat by the window watching the Hogwarts Express pulled into Hogsmeade.  He left his office wearing Dark Green Robes with Golden stripes.  When he walked out of his office, there was someone waiting for him.  It was Draco

"Hello Potter"

"Malfoy"

"Ready for classes" Draco Sneered

"About as ready as I'll ever be" Harry said cautiously as he began to walk to the Great Hall

"Be mindful of what happens, Potter.  Not all the governors approved your appointment and we can suspend you any time" Draco said as he walk along with Harry to the Great Hall

Harry ignored Draco's comments and continued walking to the Great Hall.  Jason was there waiting for him

"Hello Headmaster, and Mr. Malfoy"

Draco turned to Harry and said "I'm keeping my eyes on you Potter" and with that he entered the Great Hall

"What was that all about?" Jason asked

"Let's just say, that Mr. Malfoy and myself weren't the best of friends when we were classmates" Harry said keeping his eyes on Malfoy.

"Oh" Jason said "Well, I guess that explains why he was cautious to approve your appointment."

"When are the students arriving?" Harry asked, thoughtfully changing the subject.

"The Returning students are already inside and the first years will be arriving soon, Victoria is waiting for them at the Front Entrance"

"Let's Get ready for them then" Harry said leading Jason into the Great Hall.  The Great Hall was a magnificent as ever.  Candles were lit all over the place.  Athena was sitting by Harry's chair at the Head table waiting for him.  The sorting hat was sitting on a stool in the front of the room, just as it had when Harry was a first year.  Harry grinned as the Hat greeted him.

Just when he settled in, the first years entered the room.  And the sorting ceremony began.  Harry talked with George and Samantha was they all watched the ceremony.  Some names caught Harry's ear as he listened to the ceremony, but a few stood out over the others as it was called last "Wealsey, Virginia."  Harry looked on as a little red headed girl, the spitting image of the younger sister of his best friend Ron was sorted into Gryffindor.  With her, the Sorting was done and Harry made the year's announcements.

"I hope that I won't be too disappointing as a Headmaster" Harry said, as the students just looked at him in awe and complete silence, but Harry continued "the Dark forest is forbidden to all students and I want to wish you all luck as we begin a new school year.  Now let's begin the feast" with that Harry Clapped his hands and the feast began.

The feast soon ended as the students quickly ate everything and the prefects lead the student to their new homes.  Harry settled into his office before turning in for the night.  He owled the Head Boy and Girl, Franklin Monroe and Jessica Wellington, to call them in for a meeting tomorrow morning along with the prefects.  He also sent an owl to Harold Weasley, son of Ronald, to determine who were the latest Ginny's parents.  Victoria, then knocked on his door just after Athena had flown out the window.

"Headmaster, today went well," she said looking tired.

"Well as one can expect anyway.  Harry said, "Its been a while since I've been this nervous"

"I can't imagine that a bunch of kids would make the great Harry Potter nervous, after all that you've done." Victoria said smiling.

"I suppose that this might seem easy in comparison to other things that I've done, but I consider this one of the most important things that anyone can do with their lives, especially with what I've been through and experienced"

Victoria looked up at Dumbledore's Portrait, "He helped you through a lot if it didn't he"

"We need more people like him, I figure if I can be any of what he was to me, then I've done what needs to be done"

Victoria got up and moved to the door and said "I have a feeling that you'll be better and more memorable if your tenure is anything like when you were a student" as she closed the door

In the Dungeons

"are you sure no one is watching us? A Man said

"of course, the new headmaster isn't as smart or vigilant as Snape was, we'll definitely be safe here" a woman replied

"Excellent, this is the best place to bring back the Dark Arts, and we can start with the defeat of Harry Potter" the man said as the two broke into an evil laugh.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own any bit of the Potter Franchise

Chapter 4

Danger from the Dungeon

Harry started the morning with several posts on his desk.  Athena proudly sat on her perch hooting good morning to Harry.  Harry smiled and he picked up the first letter from Harold Wealsey, son of Ron

Harry,

I heard the news of your new job and congratulations.  I am sure my mom and dad would have found the news hilarious and would have been proud.  To answer your question, little Virginia is my daughter and I had to name her after Aunt Ginny when I first saw her.  I hope you'll keep an eye on her if you can spare one.  Let me know if you need anything, and Gloria sends a hug hello.

Take Care,

Harry

Harry laughed as he opened the next letter, he was honored when Ronald named one of his children after him, after all who wouldn't be.  Harry opened one the next one which was from his daughter.

Daddy,

Sarah can't stop talking about the house and how she loves it.  She just goes on and on about how much she wishes she was home more, maybe she'll finally take a desk job at the ministry.  I worry about her sometimes.  I just wanted to wish you good luck on your first day of classes as headmaster.  I also wanted to give you a bit of a warning.  I've heard weird rumors of some dark arts going on around Hogsmeade and if that's true then Hogwarts will be a likely target, especially you.  I am sure you can take care of yourself.  Also, you've got a great staff this year.  Headmaster Snape may have been a pain but he certainly could pick out talent.  Good luck Daddy,

Love,

Lily

Harry put the letters away as there was a knock on the door.  "come in" Harry said as he put the letters away.  There was a bunch of students who were at the door.

"headmaster, I'm Jessica Wellington, the Head Girl, and I'm here with the Prefects"

"excellent" harry said as he let them in "where's Franklin?"

"right here" Franklin said as he leaped of the stairs.  Harry had heard that Franklin was really smart although he was a bit absent mind, Harry figured that he had forgot that the meeting was going to be over breakfast before class.

"I'm glad you could all make it, I just wanted your input, from the students perspective about the teachers and everything that you think in right and wrong with Hogwarts"'

Harry listened to the students one by one.  Harry couldn't help but think of Hermione, from what these students sounded like.  Harry listened and there were few complaints except that there were too few books in the library.  Harry wished he could have owled Hermione as he chuckled under his breath.  He let the students go as Jessica stayed behind.  "Headmaster, I just wanted to add that it is a real honor having you here"

"believe me, it is my honor to be here"

"I also wanted to add," Jessica had become nervous, "that Professor Blair has been acting real strange lately, seems more tense that normal, I just wanted to let you know"

"thanks Jessica, and don't worry, I won't tell anyone" Harry added as she left his office.

Harry returned to his desk.  He remembered the year he had spent as Defense of the Dark Arts teacher.  George had been a Fifth year, in Slytherin who showed tremendous talent.  He had manage to defeat a dragon single handedly with he was an auror and he was also the first professor who managed to keep the Defense Professorship for more than a year.  He was a good teacher and a good friend.  Harry hoped that everything was ok with him.

Harry left his office as Athena flew to his shoulder with a new letter.

From the Desk of the Minister of Magic,

Dear Professor Potter,

I hope you've had a good start to the new year.  I have to tell you that we were all excited to hear that you accepted the post at Hogwarts.  We hope that your vast experience and unique knowledge will enlighten these youngsters and help prepare them for our world.  I just wanted to alert you that the Ministry Intelligence Division has opened a file regarding your area and they will be holding light surveillance.  It's Nothing to be worried about, I think, just a false rumor, but I wanted to inform you, in case the local agent need to talk you.  I thank you in advance for your cooperation. 

Sincerely,

Kenneth Waterman,

Minister of Magic

Harry folded the letter and placed it in his blue robes.  He started to worry about the coming year and this new hidden threat….

Please read and review, let me know what you think or I won't write more


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own any bit of the Potter Franchise

Chapter 5

Mysteries are found

Harry didn't like what he was he hearing.  At dinner, he asked Victoria and Jason to visit his office after dinner.  Harry, was cautious about the news he heard.  He had owled his granddaughter, Sarah, an auror, to see if she could provide any information about the rumors he had been hearing.  

Harry told Victoria and Jason about the letters the minister and his daughter had sent them.  Jason wanted to tell George, the Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor, Harry, wasn't so sure.

"he looks stressed and I don't want to give more to do if he is already stressed" Harry interjected

"but he's the best person to handle it" Jason replied

"I may be old, Jason, but I still have some tricks up my sleeve" Harry Joked

"I meant no disrespect professor"

"Of course not Jason.  I need you to do me a favor.  Go to London and meet with Sarah McGeorge.  Mention that I sent you and ask her if she can give us any information.  We need to know all we can and I don't want to leave unless it is absolutely necessary."

"That's the best idea" Victoria chimed in.

They left and Potter looked up to Dumbledore's portrait.  I wish you could help me Professor, Harry thought to himself.  At this moment he noticed that Snape's Portrait was next to Dumbledore's and making an angry face at Harry. Harry laughed at this, some things never change he thought.  Just then Harry thought that perhaps it was time to check out the Dungeons.  As he walked out, students continued to look upon Harry with awes and quieted down as he walked by.  Teachers often did the same.  Samantha walked by at this time and said, "Where are you off to headmaster?" Harry told that he was just out of a stroll.  He admired how casual the Americans were.  They didn't let relations or idea of hierarchy get in the way of their personalities.  When Harry reached the basement, he noticed that George had moved in to Snape's old office and classroom in the Dungeon.  Harry walked out the basement.  He definitely felt a stronger presence of evil in the basement.  Harry, played it off to the character of Slytherin.  That house always had a bit more of the Dark Arts than any other house.  

Harry returned to his office.  He didn't know what to do.  Harry owled his grandson William, who was even more of a bookworm than Hermione had been, which is why he runs a bookstore in London.  Harry thought that William might have heard something or would be able to explain it better than Harry would.  Harry thought he had never been book smart like Hermione or William, but he his instincts were telling to keep his eye on Slytherin.

The Dungeon

"Was he snooping around?" a woman said

"Yes," a man replied "we better move soon.  Potter may be more powerful than we guessed"

"I doubt, it, but he certainly may be not as dumb as we thought"

"What do we do now?" the man asked

"We have to strike soon, we must weaken him so he doesn't find us"

"but how"

"get where it hurts….with one of the Unforgivable Curses" she said


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own any bit of the Potter Franchise

Chapter 6

Sounds from the Past

Harry was getting nervous.  When he first started there was a flurry of rumors of a rise of the Dark Arts but there hadn't been anything for a while.  Even William, his booksmart grandson, hadn't come up with anything.  Harry feared fighting the Dark Arts.  Even though he had fought them all his life, he wasn't ever ready to deal with the loss that came with such battles.  He had lost a good number of friends that way and he didn't want to lose anymore.  Harry also recalled the fear that entered his mind.  In his Youth, the Dark Arts had risen to high amounts and he had witnessed what it did to wizarding world.  Harry didn't want to see it happen again, but he feared that it might.  He tried to tell himself that he was over-thinking , but there was a bad feeling in his gut.

Harry wished he could owled Ron or Hermione, but he did the next best thing.  He would owl Hermione's granddaughter, Minerva, who was Hermione's clone in every way, to see if she heard anything or know of anything going on.  Harry thought that as a reporter at the Daily Prophet she might be more up to date than anyone else.  

A/N, do you guys want me to tell what happened to Harry Hermione and Ron and the rest after the Hogwarts Year? Just let me know and I will

Harry walked to the Great Hall, where the students were eating dinner.  It was a lovely fall evening in late October and Harry sat with Victoria and they started to chat.

"How are classes going, Victoria?"

"They are going well, for everyone.  I daresay that perhaps Hogwarts hasn't realized your back and hasn't started to cause trouble yet."

"Oh, give her time Victoria, she'll recognize me soon enough" Harry said with a laugh.

Students were still in awe of their headmaster.  Some of the Teachers as well.  Harry was modest but he was clearly the most powerful wizard around, ever if you asked the right people.  With everything that he had done, he was more than legend in the magical world.  Harry didn't like to dwell on it though.  He had insisted that all his friends call him Harry and he spent most of his time alone in his study.  William continued to send his grandfather the latest Harry Potter Biographies that came out.  Harry loved his grandchildren as well as his great-grandchildren.  William had married a wizard from Argentina and they lived happily in London.  Harry causally got up from dinner.

"Victoria, care to tour the grounds with me?"

"certainly"

The two walked casually chatting about their past lives.  Harry and Victoria shared their considerable memories.  They got to the Lake side and harry asked Victoria" I'm sure you've heard the rumors, Victoria, have you?"

"The same old Dark Arts rumor, that shows up ever other year or so, are you concerned?"

"A little" Harry answered followed by a silence.  "I feel myself getting older and weaker everyday, Victoria.  I don't want to have to fight evil wizards anymore.  I also don't want these children to grow up in a world I had to grow up in."

"Lots of pain, I remember reading that"

"In Harold J. Potter: Man of History or New Merlin: Harry Potter?" Harry joked

"if you must know, it was Harry Potter: A Biography  It was a course book while I was a seventh year."

"Wow, that made me feel old.  My biography is a course book.  One might think that I am Winston Churchill."

"Only older" Victoria joked touching his hand.

"Harry, I… you….your life here will be different… more enjoyable anyway" Victoria said with a smile.

"Victoria," Harry said as he took her hand in his "we can only hope"

With that, there was a flash of yellow light that miss the two teachers.  Harry ducked and immediately pulled out his wand.  "Lumos" he cried.  There was a shadowed figured that stood on the by the lake.  "who are you?" Harry cired

Victoria pull out her wand and said "answer us" as he stood by harry.

The figure stood without saying anything.  It was a silent stand of.  Harry yelled "expellarus!" and the figure flew back as the beam hit him.  The figure got up and spoke "Harry Potter…."

Victoria said to harry with desperation, "what is he saying Harry, sounds like a snake…"

Harry realized it was Parseltongue and said "Reveal yourself or else"

The figure's wand shot into his hand and he cast a speck onto himself and lightning seemed to take him away.

"did Apparate?" Victoria asked

"Impossible.  Only a spell master could tell us what he did.  Let's go find Jason…"

with that they rushed off to find Jason.


End file.
